Kim Possible: Shinigami Nights
by ReaperCB919
Summary: What happens when Kim meets a pink haired girl who's lost her 'Kenny? What happens when Kenny discovers that the spiritual pressure he was looking for, is our favorite red head? Femslash, Definite Kigo, and potential Kim/Harem. Mature Rating, J.I.C.


****

Author's Note: This is a Kim Possible, Bleach crossover, it will be femslash, with elements of Kigo, and possible multiple pairings, and a potential Kim/Harem. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I WANT NO REVIEWS COMMENTING ON HOW YOU DON'T LIKE THESE THINGS, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM, YOU SHOULD HAVE READ THIS PART, AND NOT READ THE STORY. Those won't occur till later in the story anyway, but I wanted that out of the way now... if you still plan to read this story, please be aware, I don't own Kim Possible, Bleach, or a Zanpakuto, but I wish I did. That being said... for those of you who are still here, please read, enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW! I'm addicted to those... so click that button like it was your morphine fix. Now... ON WITH THE FIC!

________________________________________________________________

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

________________________________________________________________

Kim stared at the girl walking down the road wearing black, Japanese style robes and dragging a long pink sword behind her, the sheath trailing behind her on wheels. Kim couldnt decide what was more confusing, the five year old girls glaringly pink hair, the clothes and sword, or that no one else seemed to be staring at her. She was walking down the street, and avoiding people, and yelling at the top of her lungs for someone named Kenny, but everyone on the street was completely ignoring her. Kim was just standing their, gaping at her in shock.

"KP? What are ya staring at?" Ron asked.

Kim just pointed, wincing as the young girl let out a particularly loud screech.

"KENNY! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Ouch.. that was loud." Kim said.

"What was loud, what are you talking about, I don't see anything." Ron kept searching for what had his friend so distracted.

"Oh, come on RON. She's a five year old, with bright pink hair, in black Japanese robes, dragging a sword behind her by a string, and screaming for some body named Kenny." Kim pointed out, as if it were obvious.

Ron lifted an eyebrow at this, staring at his friend, "Say what now? KP, I know it's been a boring couple of weeks, but you can't be going stir crazy..."

"You're kidding, right? She's right there!" Kim pointed, emphasizing her point.

Ron followed her finger and line of sight, then turned back to her, "Ok, Kim, lets go see Wade... hopefully he'll have a mission for us..." Ron tried not to sound like he thought she was insane.

Kim stared at him, looked over at the girl again, stared back at him, then stood up and marched straight toward the pink haired adolescent.

"KENNY! KEN-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU!" The girl pouted as she screamed for whoever Kenny was.

"Alright you, who are you, what are you doing, and why can't anyone else see you?" Kim said, blocking the little girl's path.

"Ooooh...." The girl grinned as she stared up at Kim, "You can see me?"

"Of course I can see you; you're standing right in front of me." Kim looked around at all the people staring, "Relax folks, teen hero having a conversation with an apparently invisible person here," She turned back to the girl, "Now, who are you, why can't they see you, what are you doing, and what's with the sword?"

"I'm Yachiru, they can't see Shinigami because they don't have high enough spiritual power, I'm looking for my KENNY..." Yachiru seemed think for a second, "AND YOU'RE KEEPING ME FROM FINDING HIM! YOU HAVE TOO MUCH POWER!"

Kim blinked, "Who's 'Kenny'?" Kim asked.

Yachiru smiled sweetly, "I know, YOU'LL HELP ME FIND HIM"

Without warning Yachiru leapt onto Kim back and stuck the sword she was dragging through Kim's belt. Kim just stared at her for a moment, then sighed and hefted her onto her back a little better. "Ok, so what does Kenny look like?"

"Oh!" Yachiru grinned, "Well, he's really really big... he likes to fight... oh... We were looking for a really big Hollow when we got split up."

"Ok..." Kim just shook her head.

"Uh... Kim... are... are you sure you're ok..." Ron approached the red head slowly.

Kim sighed, "Yachiru?"

"Yes Kimmy-Kun?" Yachiru flashed forward and kissed Kim on the cheek.

Kim blinked at the action, but then shook her head, "Is there anyway you can let Ron see you so he'll quit thinking I'm insane?"

Yachiru pouted for a minute as she put her forehead on her fist, affecting a perfect imitation of Winnie The Pooh, "Think... think... think... think..." Her face lit up with glee, "I KNOW!"

Without warning Yachiru leapt from Kim's back grabbing her sword from Kim's belt as she did. Kim watched as the girl seemed to blur through the air before the sound of her sword's hilt hitting Ron's head registered. Kim just blinked as the blonde was standing once second, and on the ground clutching his head the next. Before she knew it though, Yachiru was settled back on her shoulders, the pink hilted sword stuck back in her belt.

"OW!" Ron said, Rufus poking his head out of Ron's pocket to see what the commotion was about.

While Ron winced, Rufus looked to Kim and then his eyes widened, "HUH!" He squeaked.

"Rufus? You can see her?" Kim smiled.

"Uh huh, uh huh..." Rufus nodded.

"See who?" Ron looked up, "And what..." He stopped dead, "Kim, there's a pink haired kid on your back."

"Gee Ron, ya think?" Kim shook her head, "Lets go look for this... Kenny." Kim sighed and started to walk down the street, "Ok, Yachiru, where did you lose him at?"

"I... think it was... THAT-A-WAY!" Yachiru yelled as she pointed in two different directions.

Kim groaned as she looked at Ron, who shrugged. She looked at Yachiru and sighed, "You never did tell me what the sword was for..."

"OH! That's how we kill Hollows!" Yachiru said.

"What's a Hollow?" Ron asked, as the three started walking.

A loud crashed echoed behind them and all three turned to stare as a huge black creature collided with a building. It was easily the size of a large house, with a snake-like tail and two large dragon-like wings for arms. Its head was a bone white mask with red markings along its cheeks and forehead. It slithered around and back to an upright position, hissing and growling as it rushed toward a large man wielding an old and chipped sword.

The man was huge, but he was still dwarfed by the creature. He wore the same black robes as Yachiru, but over those he wore a tattered white jacket thing, with a Japanese symbol on the back. An eye patch covered his right eye, and his hair was done in a series of spikes around his head, each tipped with a bell. Somehow, Kim was sure they'd just had their question answered, and found 'Kenny'.  
**... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ...**

Kenpachi Zaraki stared at the worthless hollow trash he was facing. It wasn't even putting up a decent fight. He'd just launched it into a building with a simple backhand. He'd yet to even use his Zanpakuto on it. Cursing his foolishness for mistaking this piece of trash for the high spiritual power readout that was suppose to be here Zaraki strode forward and lifted his Zanpakuto. A single slash destroyed the Hollow.

"Pathetic." He sheathed his blade and started to look for Yachiru, a frown on his face.

"KENNY!"

Zaraki turned, hearing the exuberant scream of his lieutenant as she came toward him, riding on the back of a redheaded girl and followed by a blonde boy that looked ready to pee his pants. Zaraki grinned as the boy collapsed a hundred yards back, but then frowned as the girl kept running toward him with Yachiru on her back. A slow smile spread across his lips.

"Yachiru, who is this with you?" Kenpachi asked, eyeing the redhead with a calculating stare.

Yachiru seemed to think for a minute, "This is Kimmy-kun, I was looking for you and I found her..." Yachiru leaned forward as if about to tell a secret, "She could see me..."

"Interesting..." Kenpachi smiled, "Kenpachi Zaraki, Eleventh Division Captain of the Gotei Thirteen... why aren't you paralyzed?"

Yachiru eye's widened as she looked at Kim and then at Zaraki, then backwards at Ron who was on the ground shaking. "KENNY! She isn't bothered by your power!"

Zaraki grinned as Kim just looked at him, "What? You're not that scary..." Kim smiled at him.

Zaraki chuckled, "Yachiru, do you remember how Rukia told us she turned Ichigo into a Shinigami?"

"OH! You want to make Kimmy-Kun like Icchi?" Yachiru grinned, "KENNY THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!"

Without warning again, Yachiru leapt off of Kim's back and grabbed her sword, unsheathing it. She smiled as she held the oversized weapon. Without warning, she shoved the blade through Kim's heart and a flash of white light exploded around them.  
**... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ...**

Ron stared on in shock, not sure where this immense pressure was coming from. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before; shoving down on him from all directions, making it impossible to move or speak making it hard to breath. He could still see the large man that had just destroyed the monster, see Kim and the pink haired girl that she'd found. But he couldn't hear anything. l

He watched in shock as the pink haired girl leapt from Kim's back and drew the blade she'd been carrying. He couldn't believe it as the girl pierced Kim right through the heart with the blade. Then the pressure doubled, and he passed out.  
**... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ...**

Kim hadn't had time to scream, one second she was standing there wondering what the two had been talking about, the next she'd been stabbed. The explosion of white light had been different, and the fact that she wasn't dead, but she could deal with that in a second. Right now, she had another problem. The battered and battle scarred sword that was coming down to cut her in half.

Kim leapt out of the way without thinking, her body reacting on instinct and muscle memory. By the time her mind caught up with her, she was crouched on top of an office building, staring down five stories to the street. Staring down at Kenpachi holding his sword stuck in the ground, and staring up at her, and Yachiru holding, her body?

Kim looked down at herself, shocked. She was wearing a black Shihakusho, with blue prayer beads wrapping around her right wrist and hand. A blue sash was tied around her waist, and instead of the white undergarment she could see under Kenpachi and Yachiru's Shihakusho, hers was obviously sky blue since it stuck out of the sleeves of her over garment and covered the back of her hands, attached to her middle finger. Stuck in her sash was a blue sheathed katana, the wrapping around the hilt a pale shade of sky blue over a white backing.

"Ok, what's going on?" Kim yelled down to the two, then paled a bit as she saw Zaraki's smile widen.

"YOU DODGED IT! AMAZING!" Kenpachi yelled up at her, then he vanished.

Kim stared for a second, then the sound of bells alerted her to his appearance behind her. She rolled out of the way, leaping to her feet as his sword connected with the edge of the building. She wasn't sure what the hell was going on now, other than that she was being attacked by a mad-man, but she did what came natural. Not giving the larger man time to react she launched forward, firing a snap kick at his head.

She grinned when the kick connected and sent the oversized man stumbling backwards. She was less thrilled when he immediately recovered and tried to pierce her with his sword again. She dodged out of the way, ducking under the blade and fell into a leg sweep, trying to take the oversized man off his feet. Her eyes widened when he leapt over the attack and tried to stab his sword down into her body.

Acting on pure instinct, Kim grabbed the blade to stop it, and held it bare inches from her chest. She stared at the beads on her hand glowing bright blue as she held the blade, somehow keeping it from cutting her. Zaraki's legs came down on either side of her as he tried to force the blade down into her body. Kim shot her leg up, catching Zaraki between the legs and sending the man back cursing.

"AHHH! GOOD! THIS IS A FIGHT! You should take every advantage you can get...." Zaraki through his head back, laughing, "Amazing, you stopped my Zanpakuto with your hand; no one has ever done that before.... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kim just stared at the insane man, unsure what to make of him. Now that she had the chance she drew her own sword; thankful she'd had a sensei teach her some basic kenjutsu. She doubted it was anywhere near the level of a true swordsman, but Zaraki seemed to use his blade like a cleaver rather than the disciplined weapon it was. She took the blade in both hands and fell into a basic stance; her feet slightly spread, weight evenly distributed, ready to attack or defend. Her eyes bore straight into Zaraki.

"Oh... Now it get's interesting." Zaraki grinned.

Kim stared at him for a moment longer, then darted toward him, trusting her instincts and muscle memory to guide her again. Her sword moved like an extension of her arm, aimed for Zaraki's chest. She smirked when he blocked and then spun around his body, attempting to slam her hilt into the back of his head. She was shocked when she struck nothing but air. A tinkle of bells told her where he was and Kim darted to the left just as his sword came down again to strike her from behind. She turned to face him again and then darted forward, sword held parallel to the ground hand's by her right ear.

Her thrust was avoided as Zaraki disappeared again. She felt him a split second before she heard the jingle of his bells. Acting on instinct she spun into the blade, holding her own sword in her left hand to strike as Kenpachi's midsection as her right reached up and grabbed his blade, the beads glowing again as she caught it. To her shock though, her blade cut through his clothes, but left his skin completely unharmed.

"What?!" Kim stared at the hit in shock.

"Very good... but you'll have to be stronger than that to actually cut me..." Kenpachi laughed, then leapt back smiling, "I can take these off now." He slowly started to remove the bells from his hair.

"So that's why you wear them? To make it easier for your opponents to hear you?" Kim asked.

"Yes, I'm so strong, my spiritual pressure so intense, that most can't even move when I'm in battle... you're the first person, other than Yachiru, who has been completely unaffected by it, and no one has EVER, stopped my blade before. Kenpachi removed the last bell, Ready to begin again?

Oh boy. Kim gripped her blade tighter.  
**... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ...**

Yachiru giggled as she watched Kenny fighting Kimmy-kun. She hadnt seen him have this much fun since hed fought Icchi. It was great. And Kimmy-kun had actually managed to get a hit! Amazing. She strolled over to the boy Kim had been with and picked him up, then noticed that there was an unconscious animal in his pocket too. Oh well. She leapt away, carrying both him, and Kimmy-kuns body.

She wanted a better view of the fight, and she just knew Kimmy-kun or Ken-chan would have been mad if she let something happen to them. She stood on a building, and stared down to the roof where Kimmy-kun and Ken-chan were about to start round two. She was shocked, shed barely given Kimmy-kun a fraction of her power, and she was almost an even match for Ken-chan, and her Zanpakuto was still sealed. She wondered what would happen if she ever managed to unseal it?

Still, it was a good fight.

GET HER KENNY! Yachiru produce a bright pink pennant with Kenny written on it, waving it wildly.

She stopped, thinking for a minute, turned the pennant over, and wrote Kimmy-kun on the other side before starting to wave it again.

Kenny! Kimmy-Kun! Kenny! Kimmy-Kun! She cheered and laughed as the fight continued.

**... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ... 000 ...**

Kims sword blocked Kenpachis as he came in for another attack, then she slipped out of the way as his fist came in to punch her. She brought her knee up into the larger mans stomach, smirking when he was doubled over from the blow. Her sword might not be able to pierce his skin, but she could still hit him like anyone else.

Still, she could only dodge and punch for so long. Somehow, she didnt believe shed be as lucky against his sword if it struck anywhere besides her bead covered hand. Still, that was a rather cool trait. She launched forward again, concentrating on the fight now as she tried to get her blade to mark him. She smirked when it drug hard and fast across his skin, but growled as again it only served in damaging his clothing. Then she was leaping away to avoid his counter strike.

"I havent had such a skilled opponent in years! You still havent managed enough power to cut me, but your skill... your speed... they're amazing!" Zaraki laughed wildly, "Come at me again!"

"Why are you fighting me though?" Kim asked, searching for another flaw in Zarakis style.

"For FUN!" Kenpachi smiled savagely, "I came here because there was supposed to be some high level spirit power, at first we thought it was a Vasto Lorde or High Level Adjuchas class Hollow... but the only Hollow in town was that weak thing I destroyed earlier... we must have picked up the Hollows entrance, but your reiatsu blinded our sensors... Im starting to see why..."

"Okay..." Kim grinned, "Still not sure about all this, but I can respect a person who loves a challenge." _Why else would I fight Shego all the time? _Kim finished the thought in her own head.

Kim smirked as Zaraki disappeared again, already turning to meet his attack, her blade coming up to block his. She smiled as their blades struck, a flash of sparks and reiatsu flaring around the strike. She slammed her right fist into an uppercut, the beads glowing with blue fire as they struck Zarakis face and launching him backwards. He landed on his back, laughing.

"I dont believe it..." Zaraki laughed wildly as he sat up, "You drew blood."

Kim stared at him, his nose bloodied from her punch. His face looked even more insane with the crimson mask that adorned it now. He slowly stood and stabbed his blade into the roof. His hands reaching up to the strap that held his eye patch on.

"Another limiter?" Kim guessed.

"Yes, I had it specially designed. It feeds on my reiatsu, making me weaker, so my fights last longer." Zaraki removed his eye patch, his eyes never leaving Kim.

Kim gripped her blade tighter as she felt a pulse rush through the air, "Ready now?"

"Amazing." Zaraki grinned, "You must have the strongest natural reiatsu Ive ever seen. Now though, its time we finished this..."

"I couldnt..." Kim stopped, "Uh, Zaraki? Whats that?" Kim pointed at the sky behind him.

Zaraki turned to see a large black hole being ripped open in the sky, a pair of bone white hands pulling it wider and wider. Slowly a face started to appear, bone white, with a long pointed nose.

"A Menos Grande...." Zaraki grinned, Just the two of us drew that here?

"KENNY!" Yachiru was suddenly on the roof next to them.

"I know Yachiru, this means the fights over... for now..." Zaraki smiled, "But at least I get to kill one strong opponent today."

"Zaraki! What's going on here?" A voice called out to them.

Kim turned along with Kenpachi and Yachiru, her eyes taking in a boy about her age with spiky white hair, and wielding a katana on his back. He was about her size, maybe shorter, and wore garb similar to Zaraki's, though his haori was in much better shape.

"Hitsugaya, it's nothing, just a friendly fight that's been interrupted by a lousy Menos. You know I'm more than a match for such trash." Zaraki growled.

"Zaraki, who could you have been fighting that would cause you too remove your eye patch?" Hitsugaya said, "And since when do you travel with more than Yachiru?"

"Oh, she's who I was fighting, she's been a Shinigami for almost an hour now..." Zaraki grinned.

"You turned a human into a Shinigami?" Hitsugaya growled.

Zaraki just laughed as the Menos finally made its way out of the hole it had torn and stepped foot onto the ground, but then it was followed by a pair of red skinned hollows about the size of Zaraki. Both had blade like hands and whip like tails, their twin masks differing only in the coloring of their markings; one a bright red, the other a deep blue. When Zaraki grinned wider, Kim knew something bad had just happened.

"Adjuchas..." Hitsugaya cursed. "How did you draw them here? His eyes locked on Kim; finally taking her in with his other senses, MY GOD! It's almost perfectly controlled, but you're putting out enough reiatsu to rival Commander General Yamamoto... If you were trained..." Hitsugaya just gulped.

"No wonder you were so much fun to fight..." Zaraki grinned again, "You and Yachiru take the Menos Grande, Hitsugaya and I will handle the Adjuchas."

"YIPPEE!" Yachiru jumped onto Kim's back, "Kimmy-kun! Jump up and force all your power into your Zanpakuto, and CUT THAT UGLY MENOS'S HEAD OFF!"

Zaraki laughed as he vanished, and Hitsugaya cursed, "Just try not to die girl." Then he too disappeared.

"Ok..." Kim stared at the Menos then sighed, "Just aim for the head... great... what have I gotten myself into?"

**________________________________________________________________**

****

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
________________________________________________________________**

End Note: And there you have it, the first chapter... next time, we see Kim fighting a Menos, Hitsugaya blowing his stack, and the appearance you all should be waiting for... ICHI... GYURK! uh... what? You're kidding... he's not in the next chapter... then who is? Oh... My appologies, I mean... Mr. Hat-n-Clogs... as well as a certain black cat. Now... before we go... Anyone wanna guess about those funny glowing beads? Or perhaps, take a guess at Kimmie's Zanpakuto? I'd love to hear your guesses, ideas, thoughts, or heck, JUST ABOUT ANYTHING SO REVIEW, REMEMBER! IT'S MORPHINE!


End file.
